Transformers high school host club
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is transformers version ouran high school host club! Never ending golden age!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 today you're a host!

A kid looks the library room and there is a lot of noise. "Man there are 6 library rooms I hoped one of them would be quiet." A kid said. _How are things in heaven mom? I can't believe it has almost been 10,000 years._ The kid thought as 'he' made 'his' way down the hall. And came to a music room. "Hmm an used music room." 'he' said.'He' opened the door. "Welcome!" Illusion heard. _That's when I found the Host club._ Illusion thought.

"Oh it's mech." Rumble and Frenzy said. "Rumble, Frenzy is this young man in you class?" Streetsavy asked. "Yes, but he is not very social so we don't know much about him," Rumble and Frenzy said at the same time. (light-bulb turns on) "That wasn't very nice welcome mister honor student." Streetsavy said. "Wait you must be Illusion Takfom " Mirage said. "How do you know my name?" Illusion asked. "You're infamous not everyday a commoner gains entrance here." Streetsavy said. "You mus be very ambitious." He added. "You must be the greatest poor mech ever." Mirage said. "you are taking this poor thing too far." Illusion said. "So you like girls?' Mirage asked. "I don't try to get them to notice me." Illusion answered. "Oh i see. Are interested in the cool type, sensitive, smart, mischievous, strong, brotherly? Or maybe me." Mirage said. "No I was just looking for a place to study." 'he' said. Smash! Illusion broke an expensive vase. "Nice going that was going for 9,000,000 million cytos (cybertronian money) at the school auction" Rumble said. "Oh no! I'm going to have to pay you back," Illusion said. "With what money?" The twins asked. "What do you think we should do Mirage?" Streetsavy asked. "I know do what the people of ancient Cybertron did you shall be our turbo dog." Mirage said. _This is crazy mom._ Illusion thought.

Club open for business. "Welcome to the host club." They said. "I'm back," Illusion said. "What's this?" Mirage asked when he saw the pre-ground energoffee. "It's energoffee." Illusion answered. "I heard of this it's commoners coffee you just add hot water." Mirage said. "i'll go buy expensive coffee okay." Illusion said. "No I'll keep I'm going to drink it." Mirage said. "Mirage dear you won't be able to stomach the stuff." Blind-heart said. "Now now princess don't worry." Mirage said. Illusion made it. Mirage tasted it. "Hmm, not bad." Mirage said. Then Hot shot Wheeljack Side swipe and Ironhide came in. "Sorry we are late I got held up at the nurse's office because I scraped my arm in practice again." Side swipe said cuddling his plush Cybercat. "Oh he's sweet!" The femmes cried. Then Side swipe came over. "Hey Illusion what to have some cake with me?' Side swipe asked. "No thank you not in the mood right now." Illusion answered. "How Cynthia want to hold her she is my plush cybercat." Side swipe said. "i don't know," Illusion said. "You mean you don't like her?" Side swipe said. Then Illusion got good look at it. "She's pretty cute isn't she?' Illusion said. "Another light bulb flashed on. Then Ironhide came over. "Hey want to what do like I can calculate it." Ironhide said. "No thank you and you must not slouch when you sit." Illusion said. Another light-bulb came on. "Okay what ever you say!" Ironhide said. "Oh hi" Hot shot said. "I see you have become familiar with a couple of my friends I consider my brothers." Hot shot said. "Yea it's pretty sweet how you care so much." Illusion said. Light-bulb comes on. "Yeah you're right." Hot shot said. "Hey maybe he can help us first thing to get him noticed is to take off his glasses." Rumble said. "Hey I need those I had contacts but I ran out on the first day of school." Illusion said. Mirage snapped his fingers. "Rumble! Frenzy!" He said. "Yes sir!" They said whisked 'him' into the changing room. "Streetsavy my hairstylist! Wheeljack get him some contact lenses! Hot shot go with Wheeljack!" Mirage said. "What about me and my twin brother Ironhide?" Side swipe asked. "Go have some cake." Mirage answered. "It's just the three of everyone else is too busy." Side swipe said. "Here change into this," The other twins said. "What why?" Illusion asked. "No questions!" They said and demand 'him' to change. "okay but you two must get out!" Illusion said. Two light-bulbs turn on. Then Illusion came out. "Perfect you are now a host! All you have to do is to get 200 customer to request you." Mirage said. "A host?!" Illusion said.

"So Illusion what do you like to do?" One asked. "What's your favorite food?" Asked another. "What polishes do you use?" Another asked. _I don't know what to do._ Illusion thought. "So why did you join the host club Illusion?" They asked. _I know just the story._ Illusion thought. "I see you're mom was sick and died 10,000 years ago. Who does the chores?" One asked. "I do, mom was great cook and she taught me how when she went to the hospital she left great recipes I like to make every dish especially when they turned out right. The look on my fathers face was great. I had rough childhood but me and my dad managed to get through it." Illusion said. "may we sit with you tomorrow?' They asked. "Of course." Illusion said. "He is natural." Mirage said. "Yep," Hot shot said. You are so great!" Mirage said twirling around with Illusion. "Wheeljack HELP!" Illusion cried. Wheeljack helped. Another light-bulb turns on. "Was that really necessary?" Mirage asked. Blind-heart didn't look pleased. SPLASH! Illusion was looking for 'his' bag. 'He' looked outside. It was in the pond. Illusion ran down stairs and began looking in the water for 'his' wallet. "Hey what happened how did it get in the pond." Mirage said when he found Illusion's wallet and gave it back. "Must have fallen out the window when I wasn't looking." Illusion answered.

The next day Blind-heart sat with Illusion. "You know you are sad excuse for host." She said. Illusion fought her and water got dumped on them. "Illusion attacked." She said. "You know you are pretty and you are the one who through his bag into the fountain you're lovely but are not fit for the club. Illusion is not that kind of mech." Mirage said. "You idiot!" She cried running out. "You're debt is now 2,000!" Mirage said. "2,000?" Illusion said. "Here this only uniform we have better than a wet one." Streetsavy said. "Thanks I'll go change," Illusion said. "Hey Illusion I brought towels," Mirage said opening the door. He saw ** _HER_ ** changing! "Illusion you're a femme?" Mirage said. "Biologically speaking yes." She answered. "What an unusual turn of events." Streetsavy said (knew it from the start.). "Yep!" Said others. (Learned along the way.) "You know I don't care if you see me as mech or femme just look on the inside that's what's important." Illusion said. Mirage blushed. "Looks like the beginnings of love." Streetsavy said. "You know being oogled by girls isn't such bad thing." Illusion said. Mirage's jaw dropped. "How do I make believable? I know I'll just call everyone dud and bro now." She said with laugh.

This is only the beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the job of a host

Illusion was helping the other hosts. The club was open for business. It was all island themed. _Man this host club is something else._ Illusion thought.

Illusion was annoyed. The calendar said it was spring. "Did you know we had special themes." Rumble and Frenzy said. Wheeljack was busy getting Side swipe's plush cyber cat Cynthia out of tree after he accidentally threw her up there. "Here you go." Wheeljack said. Hot shot patted Side swipe's head. "It's okay little bro." Hot shot said. "Okay," Side swipe said. Ironhide was doing things on his calculator and Streetsavy was writing things down. Mirage said. "Our heating system is the best!" _These stupid rich bots!_ Illusion thought.

Illusion was doing well. "Soon Illusion will pay off the debt." Streetsavy said. Mirage was surprised. Then a femme name Zaprun came over and requested Illusion. "Oh great the host hopper returns." Wheeljack said. They explained a host hopper is.

There was guy who really like Zaprun he was suppose to marry her. There was big dance the club was hosting and putting on. And the king of the club gets to kiss one of the girls specially picked.

Illusion talked to the guy and decided to hook them up and it worked.

Illusion was chosen to kiss Zaprun. _It's just a peck on the cheek._ Illusion thought. Mirage ran down and tripped and pushed Illusion into Zaprun making them have a real kiss.

After it was done. _That was embarrassing._ Illusion thought.

To be continued.


End file.
